Mergulho perigoso
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Um mergulho pode ser a melhor escapatória para fugir do calor escaldante do verão grego. Mas seria possível que um mergulho no mar possa trazer tantas complicações?


Em uma tarde de verão na Grécia não existia nada melhor a se fazer do que ir a praia para se refrescar um pouco. Ela sabia muito bem que não deveria dar aquela escapulida, pois alguém poderia descobrir que havia saído sem permissão. Mas o dia estava tão quente e tão agitado que não se importou muito com a probabilidade de alguém perceber que ela não havia voltado para sua casa. Pensando bem, quem teria a ousadia de delatar sua rápida fuga da monótona rotina dos habitantes do santuário? Certamente não conhecia uma só pessoa que fizesse isso, pois todos a temiam. Teve que aprender a se impor contra o preconceito de ser uma mulher que pretendia defender o santuário, quando na verdade os homens achavam que aquele papel só deveria ser desempenhado por eles. Esse era um dos motivos para que uma amazona fosse obrigada a usar aquela mascara horrenda. Sim, apenas para que eles não se sentissem ofendidos por ver uma mulher ser mais capaz que um homem. Todas as amazonas que conhecia não eram nem de ouro, o mais alto nível dos defensores de Athena, nem de bronze, os mais baixos da classe. Estavam entre as duas classes, cavaleiros de prata. Alguns cavaleiros de prata olhavam para as amazonas com desprezo, enquanto que os cavaleiros de bronze nada diziam. Já os soldados morriam de medo, sobretudo medo dela.

Parou por alguns minutos na parte mais alta do penhasco para contemplar as maravilhas daquele lugar. Era tão lindo e tão assustador que tiraria o fôlego de qualquer um. Mas não dela que já estivera ali em uma outra ocasião. Gostava de sentir a paz daquele ambiente que só se alterava com o choque das ondas na encosta da rocha que formava aquele paredão. Levando sua mão ao rosto, retirou a mascara para sentir o vento tocando-lhe suavidade. Estava ótimo. Instigada pela aventura que passaria assim que se livrasse daquelas roupas, começou a retirá-las e guarda-las numa pequena moita. Preparou-se próximo a beirada do penhasco e saltou. Nesse instante escutou um grito que a fez perder a concentração. Tinha que pensar rápido. Se caísse de mau jeito iria se quebrar toda. Podia ser uma amazona, mas continuava tendo a fragilidade de um ser humano. Conseguiu aprumar seu corpo, mas ao cair ficou um pouco desnorteada. Pouco depois escutou um barulho na água, como se algo tivesse caído pesadamente no mar. Quando se virou para olhar, já havia sido agarrada pelas costas e puxada para longe das rochas. Em pouco tempo estava sendo carregada nos braços. Parecia pequena diante do físico musculoso do homem que a carregava, depositando-a gentilmente na areia da praia. Os longos cabelos azuis cobriam seu rosto.

- Sua louca! Sei que deve achar sua vida difícil, mas não é necessário que tente se matar.

- Me matar? – murmurava a mulher tentando entender o que havia acontecido em poucos minutos.

- Droga, você deve estar em estado de choque. – ela o olhava sem entender o que ele queria dizer – Você teve sorte que eu cheguei bem a tempo. Se não fosse por mim teria se afogado ou seu corpo teria se chocado contra as rochas.

- Sorte? Você estragou tudo.

- Eu não estraguei tudo só porque a impedi que se matasse. Como uma moça tão bonita pode pensar em uma coisa absurda dessas?

- Vá a merda. - se levanta indignada. - Seria um mergulho perfeito.

- Então você não estava pensando em se matar? – ele recebeu apenas uma negativa muito rude que o enfureceu naquele momento indo até ela e segurando seu pulso impedindo-a de partir – Você só pode ser louca mesmo. Brincar com sua vida desse jeito não é algo que uma pessoa normal faria.

Com um movimento brusco, ela se solta deixando-o abismado com sua força. Ao tentar pegar novamente seu pulso teve que saltar para trás, assim evitando de receber um chute dela. Então outros chutes e socos vieram um atrás do outro. O rapaz já não procurava mais evitar os golpes. Atacou-a estudando cada movimento dela. Quando viu uma pequena falha em sua defesa, aproveitando-se de agilidade agarrou-a por trás.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o homem.

- Eu é que pergunto. – a mulher parecia atônita com o que havia presenciado – Nunca encontrei um homem capaz de me vencer antes.

- Isso porque Milo não é um simples homem. Um cavaleiro tem muitas habilidades. Devo admitir que para uma mulher você também tem muitas habilidades.

- Um cavaleiro de ouro. – disse murmurou espantada.

- Então você sabe sobre os cavaleiros de Athena. – então em sua mente passou uma idéia nada agradável - Quem é você e o que faz aqui tão próximo do santuário?

E agora? Ela não podia revelar que era uma amazona de prata pois alem de o fato chegar a conhecimento do Grande Mestre, ainda haveria a questão de um cavaleiro de ouro ter visto seu rosto. Nunca havia entrado em tamanha encrenca como aquela. Então optou pelo silencio tentando avaliar o que deveria fazer para continuar no anonimato. Infelizmente Milo não parecia tão complacente como no momento em que pensava estar salvando sua vida. Ele começou a torcer seu braço, e mesmo ela sendo uma amazona que tinha força par impedir que seu braço quebrasse, a dor estava se tornando insuportável.

- Será a ultima vez que perguntarei quem é. Se não responder agora irei mata-la aqui mesmo. – por um longo tempo não houve resposta e Milo ponderou – Talvez seja melhor leva-la ao Grande Mestre.

- Não!

A mulher não havia tentado escapar porque sabia que seu braço seria quebrado no esforço. No entanto, o temor pelo que aconteceria quando voltasse ao santuário escoltada por Milo era maior que um simples braços quebrado. Nunca iria dar o que falar para os habitantes do santuário que iriam apontar para ela como a amazona fugitiva que teve seu rosto relevado por um cavaleiro. Seria uma desonra tremenda. Nem se importava tanto com as outras consequências tais como a punição por sair sem permissão, nem pela falta de respeito que os cavaleiros mais fracos e soldados iram ter por ela. Respeito ela poderia obter mais tarde tornando-se mais terrível que o habitual. Então em milésimos de segundo ela escapou dele deslocando seu ombro e quebrando o braço. A dor era insuportável. Pior que a tortura recebida para revelar quem era. Ela cambaleou para um lado, e depois para o outro quando o viu se aproximar lentamente. O olhar dele era de surpresa. Havia mais algo naquele olhar. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis demonstravam pena. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu segura-la, tentou a todo custo se soltar, caindo no chão enterrando o rosto na areia. Mais uma vez ele aproximou-se e já ia agachar-se para tocá-la, só que ela levantou-se num bruscamente, correndo em direção as rochas.

Milo achando que ela havia enganado-o com a falsa fragilidade, seguiu-a até ali. Ela parecia encurralada. A frente havia as rochas do paredão, do lado direito havia um longo caminho pela areia ao qual na tinha nenhuma chance de escapar, do outro o mar que estava revolto, e atrás Milo. Então para sua surpresa, ela virou-se para a parede dando um forte escorão com o ombro deslocado, soltando um grunhido de dor. Voltando-se para Milo ela disse com a voz entrecortada pela respiração ofegante:

- Agora estou pronta para o segundo round.

Ele olhou admirado. Já havia enfrentando todo tipo de homem. Nunca havia visto um oponente tão determinado quanto ela. Mas aquela postura de luta o tirou do sério:

- PARE!!! Que tipo de monstro pensa que eu sou? Por mais que meu dever seja de fazer dizer a verdade, jamais enfrentaria um oponente que não tivesse condições de lutar. Pelo que pude perceber não se importa em morrer desde que não seja levada ao Grande Mestre.

Nunca poderia esperar isso de um homem como Milo, cuja fama era conhecida por todos. Ela sabia quem ele era, e soube de imediato que ele não a estava tratando diferente por ser uma mulher. Ele estava fazendo isso por honra e por orgulho de cavaleiro de ouro. No entanto, depois de tanto esforço, seu corpo já não respondia como desejava. Sentiu suas penas tremerem, como se seus joelhos não suportasse o peso de seu corpo. Teria tombado de encontro a areia se ele não houvesse sido mais rápido amparando-a em seus braços.

- Se você fosse uma amazona, certamente seria a que comandaria todas elas. Sua força de vontade, sua técnica de combate e acima de tudo o que mais me admirou em você é que mesmo sentindo dor não revelou nada a seu inimigo. Gostaria de saber apenas seu nome para mencioná-lo como incentivo para os novatos a ter as mesmas qualidades que a sua. – tocando em seu braço quebrado, utilizou o cosmo para curar seu braço – Espero poder encontrá-la novamente, e que neste dia não sejamos oponentes.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Nunca um homem havia elogiado suas qualidades, sobretudo, um homem que era um cavaleiro de ouro. E seu braço? Não doía mais. Um cavaleiro de ouro jamais salvaria do tormento da dor um inimigo. Mas o que ele diria se ela revelasse a verdade? Que ela era não só a amazona que havia se formado com louvor mais cedo que qualquer outra aprendiz, como também aquela que comandava a os soldados na entrada do santuário? Aquela saída do santuário não era apenas para escapar do calor. Ela havia saído também para comemorar sua indicação para o teste que indicaria quem seria a líder das amazonas dentro de dois dias.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nada fez quando Milo cobriu seus lábios com os deles. Não que ela não houvesse percebido a proximidade, mas sim por sentir-se hipnotizada com o brilho daquele olhar. Era um beijo terno, embora não fosse tão intimo. Era como se ele hesitasse com receio de ser repudiado por ela. O beijo só teve um novo desenrolar quando ela tocou-lhe o pescoço e deslizou até alcançar a nuca, forçando-o para um contato maior. Milo não resistiu e aprofundou o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava as curvas sinuosas da amazona. Depois de dar uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo arrancando um breve gemido rouco da amazona, pediu num sussurro sensual:

- Apenas diga-me seu nome para quando seus olhos e seu corpo povoarem meus sonhos saber a quem dedicar tal proeza. Diga-me seu nome para que possa repeti-lo toda vez que tiver uma noite insone e lembrar-me da mulher especial que conheci um dia.

- Shina...

- Um lindo nome para uma belíssima mulher. Deveria ter sido agraciada com o nome de uma deusa grega. – dizia Milo entre uma caricia e outra.

Shina estava adorando aquela sensação que jamais havia sentido. Ele era um homem capaz de enlouquecer qualquer mulher não sou pela aparência bela física como também com suas palavras eloquentes. Suas caricias a faziam pensar que havia morrido e estava no céu. O mundo havia parado para os dois. Havia se esquecido quem eram e suas responsabilidades apenas para poder usufruir do momento mágico que estava sendo para eles. Os corpos suados pelo momento de luxuria não se preocupavam com a areia que grudava, apenas se importavam em corresponder à necessidade um do outro. Alcançaram as estrelas em perfeita sincronia, ficando Milo sobre ela, tentando controlar a respiração alterada. Ele deu vários beijos nos lábios de Shina como um pedido mudo para que não partisse e esperasse o que viria a seguir: mais algumas horas de puro prazer. Mesmo que Shina tivesse adorado aquela experiência inesquecível sabia que não poderia se demorar mais. Acabaria sendo descoberta. Então gentilmente deu um único e prolongado beijo, e depois um tapinha no braço dele. Milo entendeu o recado e atendeu-o com certa relutância.

- Seria possível nos encontrar novamente? – perguntou Milo só para não ficar sem o que dizer depois do que houve entre eles.

- Sabe tão bem que isso nunca acontecerá. Você voltará para sua vida assim como eu devo fazer o mesmo. – respondeu vestindo as peças íntimas que tão facilmente fora tirada de seu corpo.

Então sem olhar para trás, Shina seguiu por um caminho que a levou onde havia deixado suas roupas. Depois de se recompor voltou a sua casa onde jurou nunca mais infligir às regras do santuário temendo que algo parecido acontecesse novamente. Jamais esqueceria o que aprendeu com aquela experiência e jamais esqueceria quem havia lhe tornado mulher de uma maneira tão especial.

Milo voltou a sua rotina como cavaleiro sem nunca esquecer Shina e seu lindo corpo. Nunca mais teve noticias dela até um determinado dia de verão, tão quente quanto o dia que havia conhecido a mulher que povoou seus sonhos por um longo tempo. Um dia de desgosto que o Grande Mestre havia lhe chamado e revelou que Shina havia saído do santuário sem permissão. Foi nesse mesmo dia que Milo entendeu porque ela não disse que era uma amazona. E foi nesse dia que Milo havia entendido porque os dois jamais se encontrariam novamente.

Fim

* * *

N/A: Bem, essa fic foi feita as pressas para o desafio de verão do fórum Infinite Dreans Fanfictions ( ou só ID como nós chamamos). Espero que gostem dessa fic. Gostaria de chamar os leitores para fazerem parte do ID Fanfictions ( vide link no meu profile ). Obrigada a todos por terem lido e ficarei muito agradecida a quem comentar. Gostaria tambem de agradecer minha grande amiga Niana que ajudou pacas quando deu o famoso bloqueio que alguns autores passam em algum momento de sua vida XD. Ela ajudou com uma miraculosa frase da fic que ajudou a desboquear minha mente. Não sei se digo qual foi ou se deixo os leitores tentarem adivinhar qual é hauhauhauhahah

PS: talvez eu faça a continuação dessa fic. Não é certeza. Mas já adianto que as coisas não irão ser tão fáceis como foi para Milo e Shina que ainda não tinham passado por certas experiências. Eles não serão mais adolescentes. Cada um já terá passado por varias situações que os tornará diferentes. A doce inocência daquela época não existiria mais, restando apenas dois adultos amadurecidos a duras penas.

Atenção!! atenção!! Betas de plantão que sejam loucas suficientes para aceitar betar minhas fics, irei abrir um topico no ID Fanfictions para quem estiver interessado em betar minhas fics. Deem uma olhadinha lá no fórum e mandem um email ou MP pra mim para aceitar o duro desafio XD


End file.
